Still Got It
by SuperGirl06
Summary: Alex takes losing a case hard and Olivia is there to help her get over it. Olivia and Alex pairing. Fun, light reading.


**Disclaimer: I am not Dick Wolf so I do not own anything of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. I did use an actual bar for inspiration in the story but the characters there were made up by me.**

Alex blasted into her office and threw her briefcase on her desk. The door she slammed shut but didn't stay that way for long as the detective who had been hot on her trial after the verdict was announced slipped in.

"Alex, we're going to lose a few. You didn't do anything wrong," the short haired brunette pleaded. "In fact you did more on this case than most would have. No one could have predicted the jury going this way."

"No, that's just the thing Detective, it was airtight! That bastard is guilty and now he just walks off because his lawyer can play the sympathy card like it's a full house. He's got kids himself! We're practically handing him his next victims on a silver platter. We might as well have tied a bow on them as they left the court house today."

Olivia sat down in the chair facing Alex's desk watching her pace back and forth behind it. She had seen her this angry only a few times before. She had a reason to be but it never made her feel better. Generally she had to work off the steam. Olivia was the only person who dared to come within five feet of the woman after a case like this. She had found the best way of helping was just listening and agreeing with the counselor, confirming that she had done everything in her power to help the victim. Olivia knew it was wrong but she couldn't help thinking how attractive Alex looked when she was like this. She was intimidating and that was a turn on for Olivia. 'Too bad she doesn't swing that way,' Olivia thought, crossing her legs as she waited.

After a few more laps behind her desk Alex finally tossed her head back and sighed with her eyes shut. She rolled her head around her shoulders a few times and sat down in her leather chair placing her head in her hands on the desk. She let very few people see her like this and the detective knew that. It did make her feel a little special. After a few moments she lifted her eyes up to look at the detective. "We'll get the next one, right?"

Olivia gave her a sympathetic smile back and nodded, "Yeah, we'll get the next one."

"All right. Is Stabler talking with the family and taking care of them?" Alex asked leaning back in her chair taking off her black glasses and setting them on the desk.

"Huang and Elliot are with them right now trying to get some therapy sessions set up for Jason," Olivia answered watching her remove the glasses. She loved those glasses on her. She called them "The Glasses of Justice". When Alex was really into a case they were high up on her nose and it added to her hard ass look but gave her a brainy look as well. Olivia went for those quiet, book work types in high school and she still had lingering feelings for the occasional science geek look alike. While Alex was definitely not a science geek, she had the look of the girl who spent many an evening at the library trying to stay past hours to get work done.

Alex reached back and rubbed the back of her neck. Olivia watched wondering what Alex would do if she walked behind her and gave her a massage. She gave a mean massage. The thought was tempting but she knew she wouldn't risk it.

"You need to blow off some steam, you want to go for a fun or stop at the gym and you can work it off?" Olivia offered. "Cragen gave El and I the rest of the day off so I could join you if you want."

Alex looked back at the detective. Olivia stared into her intense blue eyes. She could feel herself growing nervous and her heart begin to quicken. She had to look down at her shoes before she overheated herself in her leather jacket. After Alex didn't answer Olivia decided she couldn't sit there much longer before making herself look like a fool somehow. She got up and started to head to the door. "I'll be in the office for a little longer, let me know if you want some company counselor." Olivia got to the door and looked back at the blonde. "You did your job Alex. There's always some that are going to get away. They won't get away forever. Just make sure to come back tomorrow, we need you here." Olivia gave her a smile and walked out of the office. When she got to the other side of the door she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She had done her job the best she could. Alex was going to have to get over this one herself.

When she got back to the office Elliot was all ready waiting at his desk. "How is she?" he asked as Olivia sat down at her desk across from him.

"About as good as can be expected. She's hurting right now," Olivia answer. "How about Jason and his family?"

"Huang is taking them to Jason's new doctor for their first visit. He's got a long road ahead of him. Kid's going to be looking over his shoulder all the time knowing the guy who did this to him got off. Gotta love justice."

Olivia nodded sadly. She started to flip through the files on the case and signed off on the last few items then put it in her bin to file away. Before she opened another file her phone rang.

"Benson."

"Is your offering still standing?" the voice on the other end asked.

Olivia was caught off guard a bit but fought not to show it. "Yeah, sure. Give me a second to grab my gym bag and I'll be on my way."

"You won't need your gym bag. Finish up whatever you need to and then meet me in my office."

"Um…all right. I'll just be a few minutes then," Olivia answered.

"See you then," Alex said and then hung up.

Olivia lowered the phone and looked over at Elliot. Elliot was giving her a worried look.

"Everything all right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, just tired I think. I'm gonna head out. You need any help before I go?" Olivia asked as she started to put her coat on.

"Well it doesn't look like you're sticking around even if I did," Elliot smirked. "Nah, I'm gonna head home and spend some time with Kathy. We'll probably get called in this weekend anyway so might as well take advantage of the time off today. Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Just spending time with my favorite guy," Olivia grinned.

"You know, that wouldn't be so sad if I didn't know you were referring to your MacGyver DVDs." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"He stole my heart the first time he disabled a bomb on a bus with his Swiss arm knife Elliot; nothing can be done about it now. Have a good weekend, alright? Give Kathy and the kids a hug for me," Olivia said as she made her way out of the office.

As she headed to the ADA's office she wondered what Alex had in store if not a form of exercise. That's how she always worked off a hard case before. Olivia knew she would do whatever the woman had in mind though and was thrilled that she wanted to include her. She parked her car and headed into the office to find out her fate.

She reached Alex's door and knocked against the glass.

"Come in," Alex answered from the other side.

Olivia walked in and shut the door behind her. Alex was sitting at her desk arranging some files. She looked up at Olivia and flashed her a smile. Olivia couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful woman before her. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'I've got it bad. She seems to be doing better all ready though.'

"So what are our plans, counselor?" Olivia asked as she leaned on the back of on of the chairs in front of Alex's desk.

"I thought we'd maybe go grab a bite to eat and then have some drinks," Alex answered moving the last of her stuff and standing up to get her bag and coat.

Olivia was caught off guard again. "Drinks? Okay, sure. You have a place in mind all ready?"

"Actually I do. And don't look so shocked detective, I do go out occasionally. Contrary to what your precinct thinks, I am not all work and no play." Olivia smirked knowing the rumors she was referring to. The guys were convinced she was an advanced government robot, or at least that was Munch's theory.

"You probably drove. We'll take a cab there since it's not that far. If we need to we'll come back and get your car," Alex put her coat on and headed towards the door.

Olivia just shrugged and followed the ADA as she led the way. She took the opportunity to enjoy the view. She didn't know anyone else in the world that had such perfectly tailored suits as Alex. The girl obviously knew her looks could kill or she had a God sent of a tailor. Olivia would love to find out which one it was and if it was the tailor, send flowers.

As they reached the front doors Alex set out to hale a cab for the pair. She got one right away and Olivia slid in next to her.

"438 Hudson Street please," Alex said to the cab driver and then leaned back.

Olivia's eyes went huge. And she looked over at the woman next to her. "You said, 438 Hudson, right? You didn't mean 483 or anything?"

Alex smiled at Olivia. "Nope, 438. There's a bar that I've been meaning to go to. It looks nice from the outside."

Olivia knew the address Alex had given the driver was a famous gay bar that she was a regular at back in the day. Was it possible Alex had no idea? There was women swarming the place every night and the weekends were insane. She had to think quickly.

"You know, I've been there and the food is not so great. I know a really good Chinese place down the block though if we want to go there and talk," Olivia attempted.

"Detective, I don't know if you've noticed but with the kind of day I've had I'm more focuses on the kind of drinks a place has than food," Alex said not looking at Olivia.

'Oh boy,' thought Olivia. 'Well, I tried. We'll just walk in and walk out. I won't make a big deal about it. It'll be a nice private joke we can have in the future.'

The driver pulled up and Alex started to pay the driver. Olivia reached across and shoved a $20 in the guy's hand and motioned for Alex to get out.

"Benson, I was going to pay. It wasn't even near $20 to get here!" Alex said looking at Olivia trying to get her purse situated still.

"I'm just hungry, that's all. Now let's take a look at your place. Just remember, Chinese food right down there, and they have amazing pot stickers," Olivia said as she pointed down the street.

Alex rolled her eyes and headed towards the building.

Inside the bass of a current popular song was vibrating through the dimly lit bar. Neon signs were placed along the walls but pieces of metal artwork and oil paintings of several sizes hanging in different locations drew more attention. Several were of naked women in different poses. There were women lining the bar dressed in many different ways ranging from girls with several visible piercing wearing dark clothing to some wearing bright colored tube tops and mini skirts then some in tank tops and lose rise jeans. Several women turned to catch an eye full of the two women who just walked in looking clearly out of place with one woman in a suit and the other a little better in a black leather coat and dark dress pants. Olivia put her hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled her back to talk to her.

"Alex, trust me, I really don't think this is the type of place you were thinking it was. We can still go and…"

"I know, I know, Chinese food down the block," Alex said turning into Olivia. "Chinese food isn't what I'm in the mood for Detective. Now, just trust me."

Alex took Olivia's hand off her should and pulled it to a table in the back. Olivia was acutely aware of all the different women checking out both the ADA and herself as if knowing fresh meat was in the vicinity. She wanted to pull Alex close to her to make sure they knew if this one was going to be claimed it was going to be by her.

As they sat down, Alex took off both her coat and suit jacket to reveal a cream colored camisole underneath. This helped her fit in a little but not much. Olivia slid her leather jacket off so she was just in a tight black, short sleeve shirt. Olivia couldn't help but think of all the one night stands that had come from this exact bar and wondered what was going through Alex's head right now as she took in the things around them. She had to have noticed the substantial amount of women out on the dance floor and at surrounding tables. Olivia decided to go with the flow at this point and let Alex run the show.

A waitress came and the two women ordered drinks from the shorter, younger looking girl with long brown hair accented by blonde highlights. Olivia resisted grabbing Alex's hand when the girl sidled up next to Alex, claiming she needed to hear her better to take her order. Alex repeated it bringing herself close to the girl's ear. The girl leaned over to say something into Alex's ear. Alex just smiled and watched the girl wink at her as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked trying to keep her jealousy in check. If this was how the night was going to continue she had a long and stressful evening ahead of her. Hopefully the drinks wouldn't take long to get there.

"What? Oh, she was just saying she liked my necklace," Alex said leaning over so she didn't have to completely shout over the music. Olivia tried to keep herself from looking down the neck of the shirt that had opened up more as she leaned over.

"Are you sure it was your necklace she was complimenting?" Olivia commented with a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Alex.

Alex leaned back and laughed as she looked out at the dance floor at the mix of couples mostly grinding on each other. Olivia never believed the idea that because music was playing, that made the movements dancing. It was sex on a dance floor to her, or at least foreplay.

Olivia couldn't picture Alex out on the floor but gave herself a nice mental image of it anyway. She didn't want to begin to picture herself as her dance partner. She would have to excuse herself from the table to cool off it she did.

The two sat in silence until their drinks came, glancing at one another occasionally but neither really knowing where to start a conversation. Olivia didn't think she should bring up work. If Alex wanted to talk about the case then she would bring it up. After a few minutes of the dead air between the two, the girl brought their drinks over. The waitress again spent more time making sure Alex was taken care of before she left to attend to her other tables. Alex didn't seem to make a big deal about it but she had to have noticed the girl's extra efforts on her.

Olivia had had enough of beating around the issue that was clearly present. "If you slipped her your number you'd really make her night," Olivia said taking a sip of her drink. She was surprised the waitress had even gotten it right since she had paid little to no attention to her.

"Well I would but that would be a little rude, with you sitting right there," Alex said looking back at the detective. Olivia swore she could see an evil glint in the ADA's eyes as she grinned.

"So you know this is a gay bar, right?" Olivia asked.

"Of course Olivia, I'd have to be blind not to see that," Alex said as she gestured about the room. "What I'm curious about is _your_ history here. You said you'd been here before and I saw some of those women at the bar whispering to each other and waving at you when we came in. Am I to assume you were here more than just a few times?" Alex asked with a smile.

Olivia thought about how to respond to this question. When she first started at SVU she came here often to help work off the stress of the job. She didn't always want to go and spend more time with the guys at the cop pubs so she excused herself from them and wandered in here. She had gotten lucky her first night here and had faired well ever since then. That was not the type of stuff she wanted Alex to know about her. She had changed during her six years on the job and her visits to the bar had become a rarity trying to put those actions in her past. This was the first time she had stopped by in the past year.

"Well," Olivia started, "I have been here before. More when I was younger. I haven't been in recently at all. Now question time for you Alex, does this mean the other set of rumors about you are true?"

"Would you be referring to those rumors that I am asexual with no autonomy or the one that I am lipstick lesbian? Thank Munch for that first one for me."

Olivia starting gagging on the sip of her drink she had just taken. She couldn't believe she had heard Alex correctly. The two had grown closer and talked more often but never like this. She had never even told Alex she was into women, not that it wasn't hard to assume.

Olivia was about to answer when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders and a body slide next to her. "Well sweetheart we haven't seen you her in a long, _long_ time. Were you cheating on us?"

Olivia looked over to see a tan woman with short, spiky blonde hair with a body that use to make Olivia watch her behind the bar longer than she meant to stay out. "I would never do that Lisa, not to you," Olivia said leaning over to give the woman a kiss on the cheek. 'Two can play at this game Cabot' she thought, 'you're on my home ground.'

"Lisa, let me introduce you to my friend, Alex," Olivia said motioning Lisa's attention to the woman across the table. "Alex this is Lisa. She is a part owner here and works the bars when she wants to keep an eye on her little sister. I work with Alex."

Alex reached across the table offering her hand to Lisa. Lisa took it and kissed the back of it. Alex laughed and brought her hand back to rest on the table. "It's nice to meet you Lisa. It's a great place you have here. Very impressive."

"Thank you Alex. It's a pleasure meeting you. It's taken a lot of work to get this place off the ground but as you can see, it's definitely worth it. We get all sorts of amazing people in here," Lisa said glancing over at Olivia. "Plus it's nice I can give my friends and family some job security until they move on to real careers."

"Yeah, you have a sister here. Is she working tonight?" Alex said beginning to look around the room.

"She was that cute little waitress throwing herself at your earlier," Lisa said with a smirk. "That's what drew my attention over here in the first place. Then I saw you were with Liv and I knew you were someone I should meet. Hard to believe she would bring you here to her old haunt though," Lisa said questioning.

"This was actually Alex's choice much to my surprise," Olivia said finishing her drink. "You must be doing some more advertising or something."

"Well, well so the girl has good taste in multiple areas," Lisa smiled. "Hey, I have to run back up to the bar for a minute. I'll send Lina back here with more drinks and I'll let her know she's messing with the wrong woman's woman." She left the table with a wink.

"No, Lisa! She and I …we aren't…" Olivia tried to call after her but Lisa was all ready on her way back to the bar. But Olivia stopped trying when she felt a small, soft hand over her own.

She turned back around to see Alex's hand holding her own. "Liv, it's okay, that's actually part of why I brought you here tonight," Alex said looking into Olivia's dark chocolate colored eyes. "I've seen the way you look at me sometimes and I just wanted to let you know that…well…that it's okay. Well, more than okay actually. It's pretty great to be honest," Alex finished with one of her dazzling smiles.

Olivia was at a loss for words. She made several attempts to start to speak but she ended up looking like a fish gasping for air. Alex let out a chuckle.

"Look, I know you're more of a woman of action than words so let me give you an out here and take you out on the dance floor. Maybe you will have a better response out there," Alex said sliding out of the booth offering her hand to the stunned detective.

Olivia took her hand and followed Alex out on the floor. The music had switched from the up beat techno tempo to a slower song that Olivia had never heard before. 'Leave it to Alex to have perfect timing,' Olivia thought with a smile. As Alex stopped in a spot she turned back to Olivia with a small smile on her face. Olivia stepped towards her and wrapper her arms loosely around the small waist of the ADA. Alex reached up and set her hands on Olivia's shoulders. The two women swayed to the sound of the music. Olivia couldn't bring herself to look at Alex, afraid it would wake her up from one of the best dreams she's had in a long time. Instead she tried to look at how other couples were engaged to look as one. As she focused on one couple who looked like they had long ago given up on trying to look like they were still dancing and not trying to get into each other's pants, Olivia felt a finger make a trail from her ear down her neck. Olivia looked at the blonde who was giving her a curious look back. Alex stepped forward and placed her lips by Olivia's ear. Olivia tried to contain the shiver that she felt shake through her body as she felt Alex's breath tickle her ear. "Detective, if you don't make your move soon, I know a cute little waitress by the bar that might be able to show you how to seduce a girl," Alex whispered into Olivia's ear, placing a small kiss below her earlobe.

Olivia's eyes went wide and she pulled her head back to look at the counselor who knew how to push her buttons. And she had just hit all of them. Olivia wrapped her arm tight around Alex's waist pulling their bodies together. She brought her other hand up and placed it behind Alex's head pulling her into Olivia, their lips just barely touching.

"Sweetheart, I invented the game she was trying to play and trust me, you're way out of her league," Olivia said as she pressed her lips onto Alex's, nibbling the woman's bottom lip gently. Olivia felt Alex smile as they continued their kiss, breaking apart when a moan escaped Alex's lips. As the two looked at each other as almost two different people, Alex leaned towards Olivia's ear again. "That's what I was in the mood for tonight Detective. Let's pay for our drinks and head back to my place. Maybe we can order that Chinese food later if you're still hungry."

The two made their way back to their table and grabbed their things. Olivia laid some money on the table with a little extra for the waitress who had started the whole turn of events this evening. The two headed to the door hand in hand.

Lisa watched the couple exit from behind the bar and caught the wink that Olivia shot back at her. "Damn," Lisa laughed, "the girl has still got it."


End file.
